La interconexión del tiempo
by Kurone Kou
Summary: Por un viaje de sus padres Honoka y su hermana están solas en casa, una extraña carta sin emisor y una nueva responsabilidad agobian a la mayor de las Kousaka ¿Aprenderá a cuidarse por si sola?
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo.

Honoka parpadeó confundida al leer el papel que estaba dentro del sobre. Era tan breve que pensó en lo innecesario de aquello. El mensaje decía "Hazte cargo de ti misma".

Okey... Repasemos.

Sus padres habían salido a quien sabe dónde y la habían dejado sola con Yukiho. Ambas estaban a cargo de Homura. Esto pasaba de vez en cuando; las hermanas lo llamaban vacaciones esporádicas en plena jornada laboral. tal vez ambos estaban un poco cansados de ellas. Solían demorarse al volver a lo mucho unas 3 semanas. Durante el tiempo que pasaban solas llamaban cada tanto para cerciorarse de como estaban y (aunque no lo quisieran admitir) para verificar cómo iba el negocio.

Estas salidas habían comenzado desde que Honoka tenía quince años y era 'lo suficientemente madura como para hacerse responsable de casa'. Aunque al parecer confiaban más en la menor de las Kousaka, que era a quien dejaban todas las indicaciones bajo la indignada mirada de la amante del pan.

Las indicaciones generales siempre estaban escritas en una sencilla pero extensa nota pegada el refrigerador. Nunca habían dejado un sobre y menos con un mensaje así.

En la hoja pegada con imanes siempre había un posdata que decía "cuídense, las queremos" o un "no quemen la casa mientras no estamos". Siempre dirigida a ambas. Pero éste sobre tenía su nombre escrito con mayúsculas. Tampoco reconoció la letra. Definitivamente no era de su madre pero tampoco era de su papá. Se le hacía ligeramente familiar pero nada venía a su mente.

Decidiendo que no era importante guardó la carta en el bolsillo de su abrigo y abrió la tienda.

Pasó el tiempo casi sin darse cuenta. Lo bueno de que sus padres no estuvieran era que podían cerrar más temprano. Aprovecharon la oportunidad y así lo hicieron, Yukiho salió a algún lugar y ella se quedó sola.

Buscó algo de beber en el refrigerador. Al cerrar vio una nota pegada -la que no se había molestado en ver antes- sacó la carta que había guardado y comparó inútilmente mientras tomaba el jugo que había sacado.

Subió a su habitación y se tendió en la cama para luego suspirar de aburrimiento. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir un bulto a su lado, estaba cubierto por las mantas ¿Qué era eso? Ella había ordenado su habitación lo mejor que sus ánimos le habían permitido y no recordaba algo así entre las imperfecciones que habían quedado. Con curiosidad y algo de temor sacó las sábanas y aguantó un grito al ver a una pequeña niña profundamente dormida.

Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, respiró profundamente antes de abrirlos... Y cuando lo hizo seguía ahí. La joven líder entró en pánico. Habían mil preguntas rondando su cabeza. Pero la más importante era ¿Cómo había llegado esa niña a su cuarto? Verificó la ventana y estaba con seguro. -Aunque dudaba que una niña de aproximadamente 3 años haya subido a un segundo piso-

"Oh no, esto no puede estar pasando ¿Quien es? ¿Cómo llegó aquí? ¿Debería llevarla a la estación de policías?... Pero si me preguntan donde la encontré y digo que en mi habitación ¡Me acusaran de secuestro! ¿Y si le digo a Yukiho? No...Ella también me acusará y probablemente será la que me entregue..."

Mientras Honoka suponía mil y un maneras en las que iría a la cárcel, la pequeña despertó, lo primero que había visto era a la joven sentada a un lado suyo. Miró a su alrededor curiosa y lejos de asustarse y ponerse a llorar como lo haría cualquier otro niño comenzó a reír. Honoka salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar aquella risa y fijó su mirada en la pequeña. La Kousaka estaba desconcertada ¿No debería estar llorando acaso? Lo que no sabía la joven era que la niña reía de las caras que hacía al preocuparse; eran exageradas y divertidas a su parecer.

Una vez dejó de reír miró espectante a la mayor, esperando algo. A su vez Honoka ladeó su cabeza en confución mientras la observaba. Algo en esa niña le parecía familiar, ésos ojos azules, ese extraño color de cabello entre el castaño y el naranjo... Un ruidoso gruñido proveniente de su estómago y sorprendentemente también del de la niña, la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Ehm ¿Tienes hambre?— preguntó la jóven a lo que la pequeña solo asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza mientras una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Honoka le pidió que la siguiera pero la niña se mantuvo en la cama, le parecía enorme y, reticente a bajar por su cuenta, la miró con suplica poniendo los mejores ojitos de cachorro abandonado que pudo.

Se acercó y la pequeña estiró sus brazos para que la tomara. Una vez que la iba a dejar en el suelo se aferró con toda la fuerza que una niña de su edad podía a su cuello. Honoka notando que quería ser cargada la llevó hasta el comedor mientras hablaba animadamente, evitando el ambiente silencioso que tan incómodo le parecía.

La pequeña esperó pacientemente en la mesa mientras estaba atenta a todos sus movimientos.

Honoka buscó algo de comer y casi de forma mecánica sacó un pan dulce de la despensa que tenía reservado exclusivamente para sí. Lo miró fijamente y de pronto se sintió mezquina. "Los niños deben alimentarse saludablemente, le daré arroz y ensalada de algo" pensó mientras tenía intenciones de dejar el pan donde estaba.

Para su mala suerte ese apetitoso pan no pasó desapercibido para la infante.

—¡Pan! — gritó y se acercó velozmente a la pobre Honoka que por todos los medios intentaba apurar su acción sin parecer sospechosa. "Así que sí puedes hablar" pensó con ironía la oji azul mayor mientras trataba con la hiperactividad de la niña.

—¿No prefieres un maju? Hay arroz si quieres.—Dijo con su usual voz animada, en un intento de persuasión que no estaba dando resultados positivos, al menos no para ella.

—¡No! ¡Yo pan!— Dijo mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño y hacía un amenazante puchero.

Sin querer dar su brazo a torcer la adolescente optó por usar su carta secreta, la salud.

— No debes comer dulces, te saldrán caries.— usó un tono tan dulce que aguantó una arcada. Nunca, ni en sus sueños más locos pensó en utilizar ese medio que ella tanto detestaba cuando era pequeña. Su mamá siempre lo utilizaba como último recurso y aunque no funcionó con ella si lo hizo con su hermana Yukiho, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la pequeña extorsionista no fuese tan insistente.

Y como no todos los deseos se cumplen, terminó cediendo la mitad de su amado pan.

Por más extraño que resulte se sentía satisfecha solo con la mitad, algo muy inusual. Normalmente la mitad no era suficiente para satisfacer su hambre. Adjudicó esto al estrés de lidiar con Pan-chan.

Al no saber el nombre de la niña y ella negarse rotundamente de decirlo decidió apodarla así. Le era incómodo referirse a ella como tú o niña. Y a la menor no parecía molestarle.

—Y... ¿Por qué no puedes decirme tu nombre?

— Poque ella dijo.— Honoka notó como tenía cierta dificultad al pronunciar la letra r, sintió esa conversación como un déjà vu.

—¿Quién? ¿Esa persona te trajo aquí?— Pan, cansada por tanta pregunta solo asintió con la cabeza en un gesto desganado. Un gran bostezo salió de su boca y comenzó a cabecear levemente después de unos minutos.

Honoka la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su cama para que pudiera dormir.

" Me parece conocida... ¿Dónde he visto a esta niña antes?" Honoka frunció el ceño y después de unos minutos de meditación se levantó rápidamente al notar cierto detalle perturbador del que se acababa de percatar. Corrió hacia el álbum de fotografías que estaba en la pieza de sus padres.

Y ¡Oh! Sorpresa, se vió sí misma más joven junto a sus padres pero, ¿Por qué debería ser sorprendente algo así?

.

.

.

Porque esa niña era idéntica a ella en esa foto.

 **Ahí está! no me decidía si publicar el fic o no pero al final lo hice xD. disculpen de antemano la cacografía, espero mejorar con el tiempo.**

 **No tengo claro aún en qué categoría debería ponerlo así que si me equivoco agradecería me lo dijeran.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo uno.

"¡Pan es idéntica a mí de pequeña! ¿Pero cómo? No recuerdo haber dado a luz... Quizá es un clon y viene a reemplazarme... No, es imposible ¿O sí?

¿Cuantos años dijo que tenía? Creo que no le pregunté ¿Siquiera lo sabrá? Es demasiado pequeña...Espera, no puede ser... Se ve como si tuviera 3 años o tal vez menos. papá y mamá comenzaron sus vacaciones esporádicas cuando yo tenía 15 años y ahora tengo 17 con 9 meses y 1 día...

¡Tengo otra hermanita!"

El corazón de Honoka sintió varias emociones en un corto lapso de tiempo , entre ellas: la incertidumbre, sorpresa e indignación.

Sí, sobre todo indignación.

"¡¿Cómo se atreven a ocultarnos algo así todo este tiempo?! ¿Dónde la tenían escondida? ¿A quién se la encargaron? No puedo creer que la hayan abandonado así... Y ¡por si fuera poco la traen y en vez de decirnos se van, abandonándola otra vez!"

Honoka miró a la pequeña Pan con pena y juró internamente hacerla feliz, ¡sería la mejor hermana mayor para ella! Y quizá de alguna forma compensaría lo que no fué para Yukiho; un ejemplo. Tendría que cambiar algunos de sus malos hábitos.

"Oh Yukiho no sabe nada sobre esto ¿Cómo le explico que tenemos otra hermana? ¿Cómo reaccionará? Falta poco para que regrese.

Mmm Creo que se me está olvidando algo ¿Qué puede... ¡Ah! ¡Eso era! mañana tenemos clases ¿Con quién dejaré a Pan? No puedo dejarla sola..."

Y en lo que ella buscaba alguna solución a su nuevo apuro escuchó el ruido de una puerta, anunciado la llegada de la Kousaka de ojos verdes.

La niña que hasta ese momento estaba durmiendo despertó con el ruido y se sentó desorientada, en su cara había algo parecido al miedo. Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar cuando notó que no estaba sola como pensaba y aguantando las lágrimas abrazó a la mayor.

Honoka le devolvió el abrazo sintiendo un agujero en su estómago, Pan parecía temerle a la soledad, probablemente algo normal en niños, pero algo le decía que ese no era el motivo.

A ella le pasaba algo similar aunque lo suyo no tenía fundamento y no era precisamente temor, solo no le gustaba y ya. La pequeña quizá había pasado por muchas cosas al contrario de ella, se sintió un poco patética por eso.

Una vez que la infante se calmó, bajó a recibir a su otra hermana llevando a Pan en brazos. La encontró en la sala de estar.

— Bienvenida Yukiho, ¿Cómo estuvo el paseo?— Sin saber cómo iniciar la explicación optó por preguntar algo aleatorio y que ella fuese la que iniciase el interrogatorio.

—¿Humn? Estuvo bien creo, como siempre en realidad.— contestó sin mirarla mientras usaba su celular.

— Ya veo. Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante. — Dijo finalmente con resignación al ver que toda la atención fue acaparada por el pequeño objeto en su mano.

—Te escucho.— Y sin levantar la mirada del aparato ese, contestó de forma automática.

—¿Podrias prestarme atención un momento?

—Claro, espera un poco.

La irritación en la mayor era palpable. Honoka indignada por su indiferencia. Se puso los zapatos, se dió vuelta con Pan en brazos y salió de su casa dando un portazo.

Solo entonces Yukiho levantó la mirada de su dispositivo móvil. Pero esta vez estaba sola y desconcertada por la reacción de su hermana mayor.

Ahora más calmada la pelinaranja, caminaba en dirección a la escuela. Por ser fin de semana estaba libre de cualquier estudiante, pero sabía por Kotori que la directora tenía que seguir atendiendo asuntos generales.

El camino se le hizo más cansado y largo que de costumbre, Pan se había quedado dormida y Honoka sentía como su hombro estaba siendo babeado.

Cuando avistó el establecimiento se sintió aliviada. Entró y se dirigió a la oficina de la directora. Pensó un momento en lo que diría y cuando se sintió segura tocó la puerta.

—Adelante.— escuchó que decía la voz del otro lado. Con cierta dificultad abrió la puerta intentando no despertar a la niña.

—Buenas tardes Minami-san.

—Vaya, Kousaka-san. No esperaba que algún alumno viniera un fin de semana y menos a usted.— Dijo la directora mientras la miraba a ella y a la niña con curiosidad.

Honoka ignoró la acotación final notando que no había ninguna mala intención de tras. Era lo que el general de las personas pensaba de ella, y creía que no está del todo equivocado.

—Quisiera que me dé su permiso para faltar unas semanas.— Fue al punto sin rodeos. Arrepintiéndose de inmediato por lo demandante que había sonado su voz.

La directora la miró con una ceja alzada. Esperando alguna explicación, Honoka intentó contar la situación sin parecer muy nerviosa.

—Verá, mis padres tuvieron una urgencia familiar y han viajado a último minuto. Esta niña es familiar nuestra pero sus padres también tuvieron que ir y no puedieron llevarla con ellos, me la han encargado.— mintió. No podía decirle que en realidad era su hermana y que sus padres habían dejado a tres menores de edad solas por ir a vacacionar. Estaba enfadada con ellos pero no quería que tuvieran problemas legales.

—Ya veo, ¿Cómo se llama la niña?— Honoka sudó frío ante la pregunta, ella tampoco sabía el nombre de la menor y no le podía decir que se llamaba Pan, sería sospechoso.

Miró a la pequeña que estaba durmiendo y con calma que no supo de donde diablos sacó contestó —Yume, se llama Yume. — La señora Minami la miró fijamente, como si estuviera buscando en ella algún atisbo de duda que le indicara que mentía.

Pero Honoka se mantuvo calmada, tal vez haya inventado algunas cosas pero era verdad que ella era familia y que sus padres no estaban. Si hubiera inventado todo estaría más temblorosa que una gelatina y sería descubierta con facilidad. Pero como no sintió que estaba mintiendo no entró en pánico.

"Solo estoy adulterando un poco la verdad"

— Entiendo la situación Kousaka-san pero unas semanas es demasiado, ¿Cuánto se demorarán en volver sus padres?— Preguntó creyendo en lo que Honoka le contó. Había visto que la pequeña tenía el mismo color de cabello que la alumna,eso le confirma en menor medida que sí son familia. Además conocía a esa chica desde pequeña y siempre era honesta.

— Tres semanas a lo mucho, es un asunto delicado pero quizá demoren menos esta vez.

—¿Esta vez? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

"Metí la pata ¿Qué hago? ¡Cambiar de tema! Soy una experta en eso. Pero tiene que ser sutil para que no se note... Argh ¡Soy una tonta!"

—¡No tiene nada de qué preocuparse! A veces ni yo se lo que digo jajaja— contestó con el usual tono de voz despreocupado que la caracteriza, sin ser consciente que a eso no se le podía llamar precisamente _cambiar de tema_.— ¿Me dará el permiso?

La directora suspiró. —Solo te daré una semana, trata de encontrar a alguien que la cuide. Si no puedes en ese tiempo, trataré de buscar otra solución.

Honoka sonrió ampliamente y dijo con energía — ¡Muchas gracias! Haré todo lo posible por encontrar a alguien.

Se despidió y salió de la oficina. Agradeciendo que la niña se hubiera mantenimiento durmiendo todo el tiempo que hablo con la señora Minami.

 **Hola! ¿Cómo están? aquí traje otro cap. quiero agradecer a Night flying por el concejo, espero mejorar. También a Sparki128 y a biso47. tengo un par de capítulos más que necesito revisar.**


	3. Chapter 3

Explicarle a Yukiho no fue tan fácil como pensó. Su hermana estaba exaltada y la miraba como si hubiese asesinado a alguien.

Yukiho miró con terror a la niña al lado de Honoka. Eran idénticas. No podía ser que solo fueran hermanas.

Ella misma era hermana de Honoka y no se parecía en nada. En cambio la niña era idéntica a Honoka de pequeña ¡Demonios, Honoka ni siquiera se parecía tanto su mamá! Era la única de la familia con el cabello tan claro y de ojos azules y no verdes como el resto. Quizá de algún gen recesivo. Pero la probabilidad de que sus madre haya dado a luz a otra niña que exprese el mismo fenotipo que su hermana mayor era mínimo.

—¿Le contaste a mamá sobre esto?— preguntó por fin una vez que procesó lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Contarle yo? ¡Es ella la que nos debe una explicación!— contestó Honoka mientras se cruzaba de brazos.—

Yukiho suspiró, ¿De dónde había sacado su hermana mayor que su madre tenía otra hija? Aunque si lo pensaba bien sería la explicación más lógica para explicar el parecido entre ambas.

—¿No han llamado aún?— preguntó Yukiho ignorando el comportamiento infantil de la mayor.

—No... Si solo se compraran un teléfono celular no tendríamos que esperar a que llamaran ellos.

—Es inevitable, sabes que no les gusta. ¿Y qué harás con la niña?

—¿No es obvio? ¡Cuidarla hasta que regresen!— dijo Honoka con entusiasmo.

—¿Y qué pasa con las clases? No puedes ausentarte sin permiso.

— ¡De eso no te preocupes! Hoy fui a hablar con la directora. Me autorizó para faltar una semana.

—¿Y si demoran más? Sabes que ellos...

—Tranquila Yukiho, me ocuparé de eso.- interrumpió Honoka.— ¿Puedes cuidar a Pan por un momento? Saldré a comprar algunas cosas para ella.

—¿Pan? No me digas...—

—Te-he no sé su nombre real y es más cómodo decirle de alguna forma. ¡Ah! Y le dije a la directora que se llamaba Yume, no se me ocurrió algo mejor. Tenía que sonar convincente, no podía decirle que le digo Pan...

—Yume suena definitivamente mejor que Pan. Es mejor que le llames así de hoy en adelante, si te encuentras con alguien conocido y le cambias de nombre a cada momento será extraño.— Le advirtió Yukiho, se sentía extraña por estar siguiendo el hilo de la situación pero le daría a Honoka el beneficio de la duda. Suponiendo que de verdad fuese su hermana, debían hablar seriamente con cierto par de irresponsables.

—Pero Pan suena bien.— reclamó con un puchero. A lo que Yukiho solo mandó una intimidante mirada. —Bien, de acuerdo. Le diré Yume desde hoy.— se resignó.

Después de unos minutos Honoka salió de casa con el dinero que le correspondía a ella por las ventas del día y algunos de sus ahorros.

"¿Qué necesita un niño de su edad? Mmm al parecer todavía usa pañales... Recordaré eso.

Un cepillo de dientes y pasta bucal infantil. ¿Pijama? Espero que no se salga del presupuesto. No sé qué comen los niños pequeños, quizá no debí darle pan... ¡Eso! Le compraré comida preparada y tal vez algún juguete para que no se aburra."

Mientras caminaba distraídamente pensando en qué comprar no notó como alguien iba hacía ella por detrás.

—¡Hola-nya!— dijo Rin saltando hacía Honoka en un abrazo. La Kousaka, al ir distraída dio un brinco y pegó un grito por la inesperada situación.

—¡Wah! ¿Rin-chan? No me asustes así.—Dijo dandose la vuelta para regañarla.

—No fue mi intención-nya. ¡Incluso te hablé! Pero Honoka-chan parecía concentrada en otra cosa-nya.

—Discúlpame, iba pensando en qué comprar.

—¡Yo también voy a comprar-nya! Comida de canario a la tienda de mascotas-nya.

—¿Rin-chan, tienes un ave? Pensé que te gustaban los gatos.

—Soy alérgica a los gatos-nya.— Dijo con tristeza.

—Oh, lo siento... Y ¿Cómo se llama tu canario?— Preguntó Honoka animadamente para cambiar de tema.

—¡Ramen-kun-nya!

—¡Qué original! Me gusta. De hecho yo tamb- iba a continuar contando lo de Pan-chan pero no sabía si sería bueno que otros supieran de la situación cuando ella tampoco estaba segura de qué estaba pasando.

"tampoco es una mascota."

— Wow mira la hora, necesito apresurarme, lo siento Rin-chan, hablemos otro día.— dijo rápidamente llendose sin darle la oportunidad de contestar.

Por otro lado Rin, había quedado intrigada por esa actitud nerviosa que vió en su amiga. Fijó su mirada en el reloj y notó que si no se apuraba cerrarían la tienda de mascotas y sin darle más vueltas al asunto corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacía allá.

Honoka soltó un suspiro aliviado al ver que Rin no la había seguido y caminó en dirección a la tienda de conveniencia más cercana. "quizá no fue necesario correr de esa forma, es raro. ¡Trata de no sobre actuar Honoka!" Se regañó mientras caminaba a su objetivo

Allí compró la comida y los artículos de aseo. Pero no había ropa ni juguetes. Se sorprendió del elevado precio de los pañales, ¡Era un robo!

Caminó por el centro comercial de Akihabara y encontró una tienda infantil.

Había mucha ropa de niños, eligió un bonito pijama de una pieza con orejitas de oso. Era amarillo con naranja. También escogió una jardinera, un vestido y aunque ilógico para la época del año en la que estaban; un abrigo. Era muy consciente de que no era necesario pero tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo, quizá estaba descubriendo un nuevo lado consumista que no sabía que tenía.

Notó como solo habían mayores de edad ahí y ella destacaba precisamente por no ser una.

Cuándo fue a la caja a pagar todo, la atendió una dama que parecía estar en sus 35.

—Qué valiente fuiste, ¿Tus padres estuvieron de acuerdo?— Inició la conversación mientras pasaba las cosas por el lector y quitaba las alarmas. Aquella mujer había asumido algo que no era, y no se molestó siquiera en preguntar por un posible familiar.

Honoka no entendió del todo lo que quiso decir, ella solo se estaba haciendo responsable por lo que hicieron sus padres. ¿Eso era ser valiente?

— La verdad no sé en qué estan pensando. Ahora no están en casa. Aunque supongo que sí están de acuerdo.— Contestó. "después de todo ellos la trajeron al mundo"

—Debió ser difícil para tí...—se compadeció. — ¿Y donde está el padre?.

"Pues con mamá, en alguna parte ¿Cómo quiere que lo sepa?"

—No lo sé. Se fué hace unos días, probablemente vuelva pronto.

La cajera solo la miró con pena, "qué chica tan inocente." Pensó. "Tendrá que hacerse cargo ella sola, el típico cuento del cigarro"

A Honoka le extrañó que la empleada que la atendía estuviese con los ojos cristalizados, parecía triste por alguna razón.

—¿Está bien? ¿Le duele algo?— preguntó con preocupación la oji azul.

—N-no no es nada, es solo que me recuerdas un poco a mí. Aunque mi marido falleció, estoy criando a mis cuatro hijos yo sola.

—¡Cuatro hijos! Y tan joven que es...— Honoka asombrada por la cantidad de niños que la cajera dijo tener no notó lo que en realidad trató de decir.

—No soy tan joven, tengo más edad de la que aparento.— "Aunque no deberías decir eso, tú si que eres joven para ser madre". Pensó la mujer.

Honoka pagó a la extraña pero agradable señora y se retiró de la tienda con varías bolsas, no sin antes recibir palabras de apoyo que no supo interpretar.

Cuando llegó no esperaba encontrar el desastre que vió. Yukiho parecía cansada la casa estaba muy desordenada y Yume estaba durmiendo en el sillón.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?— Con asombro vio una silla tirada en el suelo, las paredes estaban rayadas con crayon y en la alfombra había una extraña masa de algo que no quería averiguar.

—Esa niña es demasiado hiperactiva, se mueve de un lado a otro muy rápido y cuando se cansa de caminar; gatea. Es impresionante y aterrador.— Suspiró. —Pero estaba tan agotada que se quedó dormida, al fin. Voy a tomar un baño, te toca cuidar al terremoto.

Honoka agradeció y mientras su hermana se bañaba ella limpió el desastre. Esa noche durmió como un tronco, manteniendo la esperanza de que cuando despertara todo sería un raro sueño.

 **Hola! este capitulo ya lo tenía más o menos listo, por eso no me demoré mucho en subirlo. En el próximo aparecerán las musas. gracias a los que han comentado, realmente me incentivan a continuar. también agradezco a los lectores anónimos que se dan el tiempo de leer esto. Me disculpo si hay algún error ortográfico. Saludos! ( O..O )/**


	4. Chapter 4

Cuidar un niño era más difícil de lo que Honoka esperaba. Yume se aburría con facilidad si no jugaba con ella, esto le dificultaba atender el negocio. Le tuvo que comprar los juguetes que la niña eligió. Entre sus favoritos estaba un triceratops de peluche y un rompecabezas, gracias a esa pequeña distracción podía estar atenta a la tienda también.

La niña se ponía a llorar cada vez que despertaba y no la veía cerca, después se pegaba a su pierna cual garrapata como si temiese que se fuera a alguna parte sin ella. Eso sólo duraba en lo que se fuera el aturdimiento que tenía al despertar. Después exploraba la casa a sus anchas, cosa que tenía a la pobre joven con taquicardia. La casa no estaba adecuada para un niño pequeño y todo le parecía una trampa mortal.

Las hermanas Kousaka habían estado esperando una llamada que parecía no iba a llegar, al menos no pronto. Honoka estaba atenta al teléfono todo el tiempo, incluso había olvidado su propio celular.

Después de atender la tienda durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde sacaba a la niña a jugar al parque. Si se cansaba lo suficiente podría dormir más durante la noche y no tendría que esperar a que a Yume le diera sueño.

Habían pasado 3 días y ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a este nuevo y agotador ritmo de vida. Sentía que había algo que estaba pasando por alto. Pero no sabía qué.

.

.

.

Por otro lado las musas estaban preocupadas. No sabían por qué Honoka estaba faltando a clases. Intentaron comunicarse con ella pero pasaba al buzón. No contestaba ningún mensaje y cuando iban a verla a su casa no estaba, incluso la tienda estaba cerrada.

Lo último que sabían de ella era que se encontró con Rin el domingo y que según decía la pelinaranja, se veía nerviosa.

Eli le preguntó a su hermana si Yukiho no le había comentado algo al respecto. Arisa contestaba negando con la cabeza y luego decía que se iba apenas acababan las clases.

—¿Dónde estará Honoka? Esto ya es demasiado...

—Debe tener un buen motivo para faltar, no te enfades con ella Umi-chan, por favor.

—Kotori tiene razón, no sacas nada con enfadarte.— el tono desinteresado de Maki provocó una leve molestia en la peliazul. La ausencia de Honoka sumado a la preocupación general tenía el ambiente en un extraño estado donde en cualquier momento y por cualquier motivo se podía crear una discusión. Kotori y Hanayo ayudaban mucho para apaciguar al resto dentro la escuela. Cuando se juntaban con las graduadas se sentían con un peso menos sobre sus hombros, la racionalidad de Eli y el aura de madurez de la Toujo les hacía entrar en razón y mantener la calma.

Nozomi había notado algo raro en sus cartas. No acababa por comprender el significado por completo. Se podía interpretar de muchas formas y no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo, por eso no dijo nada, eso, y la advertencia de una de ellas. Optó por sugerir que esta vez fueran más temprano, sin hacer la reunión ceremonioza que habían estado teniendo hasta el momento antes de ir. Últimamente coincidir era un poco complicado por el horario.

Convenientemente ese día las clases de Umi y Kotori habían terminado un poco antes porque el profesor tenía algunas cosas que hacer. Después de mandar un mensaje al resto informando que se adelantarían fueron a la casa de su amiga de la infancia lo más rápido que pudieron.

Estaban por tocar la puerta cuando notaron que no tenía seguro. No estaban los padres de su amiga en el mostrador de la tienda como de costumbre. Entraron a la sala completa usual y sentada en el piso vieron a una niña con un peluche.

—¿Honoka-chan?

Al escuchar la voz la pequeña dejó lo que estaba haciendo y las miró.

—No puede ser...—Umi miraba a la niña de pies a cabeza y por más que la observará solo llegaba a la misma conclusión, no había duda, ella era Honoka. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Kotori la guío hasta el sofá y dejó caer su cuerpo de golpe, después de unos minutos de estupor habló temblorosa —Kotori ¿Estoy soñando?— de inmediato sintió un dolor en su mejilla.

—¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— preguntó con resentimiento en su voz mientras se sobaba la cara, adolorida.

—Tú preguntaste Umi-chan. Lo siento—

La pequeña que antes estaba sentada, se puso de pie con dificultad. Tomó su muñeco y caminó hacia la peli azul que aún tenía una mano en la mejilla. Cuando estuvo al frente la miró con preocupación y le extendió su triceratops.

—¡Qué tierna! Quiero abrazarla nya.— Rin que se había mantenido en silencio viendo no pudo evitar hablar con entusiasmo asustando a Yume.

—¿Quién es esa niña? Se parece a Honoka— dijo Maki mientras se acercaba.

— P-pero, ¿No creen que se parece _demasiado_?— Hanayo se mantenía cerca de la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar.

—Rin, Hanayo ¡Muevanse de la entrada, no podemos pasar!— después de ese grito Rin y Hanayo se alejaron de la puerta. Rin corrió donde estaba Umi para tomar a Yume y verla más de cerca.

—Que miedo, Nicocchi se enojó~

—Por favor, no comiencen.— intervino Eli antes de que Nico dijera algo.

Las dos chicas que estaban allí desde antes acababan de notar la presencia del resto a pesar de todo el ruido. Todavía no salían de su estupor inicial, Kotori parecía mantener la calma -aun más que Umi- y estaba pensando alguna forma de que su querida amiga volviera a la normalidad, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo ayudar. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un caso así

—Llegan temprano.— Inquirió Umi.

—Leímos el mensaje que mandaron y vinimos, hoy no teníamos mucho que hacer.— Nico se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no vinieron más temprano?— La peliazul alzó una ceja esperando alguna explicación que no llegó, Nico miró a Nozomi buscando ayuda y solo recibió una sonrisa a cambio.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí ¿No? Además esta vez sí había gente en casa.— comentó Eli con curiosidad mirando a la niña. Sentía que la había visto en otro lado, entrecerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al mentón tratando de hacer memoria. —¡Se parece a Honoka! — dijo después de unos segundos.

—Me sorprende que te tomara tanto tiempo notarlo Eli... incluso Maki y Hanayo lo se dieron cuenta apenas llegaron.— La pelinegra dijo con cierta burla en su voz, algo así no ocurría muy a menudo, tenía que disfrutar del momento.

—Elicchi es muy distraída~

—Chicas ¿Qué hacemos? Honoka-chan se encogió— Kotori dijo en voz alta llamando la atención del resto.

—¿De qué hablas? Eso es ridículo— La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos mirando la escena con incredulidad.

—¡Pero si son idénticas nya!

—Puedo rectificar eso. Conozco a Honoka desde que somos pequeñas y ciertamente es igual.— Dijo Umi mientras le quitaba la niña de los brazos a Rin.

Eli miró a Nozomi —¿Tú qué crees? ¿Es posible algo así?

Antes de que puediera contestar. sonido de pisadas bajando la escalera se escuchó por la sala.

—¡Yume-chan! Lamento la demora. ¿Llegó Yukiho? Escuché voc... Chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—¡¿Honoka/chan?!— las voces de todas asustaron a la recién llegada. ¿Por qué parecían tan sorprendidas? Era su casa es lógico que esté ahí...

—¿Si?

—¿Pero cómo...?

—Se los dije.— interrumpió Maki a Umi con una sonrisa triunfante.

—¡Honoka-chan tuvo una hija-nya!

—No, no. Nunca la vimos con la panza abultada— Razonó Nico.

—Quizá la encontró en un pan como Momotaro.— Dijo la loca del arroz.

—Momotaro salió de un durazno, Hanayo-chan.— Aclaró Kotori.

—¡Es su hermana gemela nya!

—En ese caso ¿No deberían tener la misma edad?— Se unió Eli.

—Honoka-chan ¿quién es ella?— Preguntó Nozomi y todas dejaron de hablar, esta vez miraban a Honoka espectantes.

—Ella es ¿Mi hermana?— Las espectantes miradas de todas sobre ella le hicieron perder la seguridad en sus palabras.

—Se clara, eso sonó como una pregunta.

—Pero Umi-chan, mi mamá aún no llega. Yo también espero una explicación. Hasta ahora todo lo que tengo son teorías...

—Tal vez si nos explicas podríamos entender.— Dijo Eli.

—¡No! Yo jugar.— Yume al percibir que esto no terminaría pronto reclamó mientras se removía inquieta de los brazos de Umi intentando bajar.

Honoka se acercó y ella estiró sus brazos para que la tomara. La mayor suspiró antes de hacerlo.

—Hace frío afuera. ¡Primero a ponerse la chaqueta! ¿Puedes traerla? Está ahí— Dijo apuntando al pequeño sillón a un par de metros

—¡Si!— Honoka la bajó al suelo y la niña fue a hacer lo que le pidió.

Cuando la chica volteó a ver a sus amigas todas estaban haciendo caras extrañas como si hubieran visto un extraterrestre.

—Tengo que llevarla al parque o hará un berrinche— explicó aunque no le habían preguntado nada. — Podría contarles si nos acompañan.— Terminó decir mientras sonreía nerviosamente, esas miradas sobre ella la ponían incomoda.

La niña luchaba intentando ponerse el abrigo por sí sola y estaba fracasando miserablemente. Nico que estaba más cerca la ayudó; Yume sonrió como agradecimiento y le abrazó una pierna. Después fue donde estaba su hermana putativa y tiró de la manga de su chaqueta indicando que ya estaba lista.

—¡Vamos!— Dijo Honoka animadamente mientras la cogía en brazos para después ponerla en su espalda.

—¡Vamos!— imitó la niña levantando un puño mientras sonreía.

Las demás estaban saliendo trás ambas.

—¿Nico-chan?— Maki movió a su senpai que parecía estar en un extraño letargo y no había notado como el resto se iba.

La pelinegra parpadeó y con un leve tono rosado en sus mejilla se apresuró a salir, Maki extrañada la siguió.

Una vez afuera la Kousaka puso seguro a la puerta y fueron al parque.

A esa hora a pesar de ser verano hacía frío. El clima era bastante extraño, por momentos salía el sol, luego se enfriaba el ambiente a pesar de que no habían nubes en el cielo. Al parecer solo pasaba en un sector puntual. Honoka no estaba muy interesada por saber sobre el clima. Estaba suficientemente aproblemada con sus propios asuntos. Trataba de no darle muchas vueltas al tema por el bien de su salud mental.

Cuando llegaron Honoka bajó a Yume de sus hombros y la niña fue a su base secreta, que de secreta no tenía nada. Era un árbol de extraña forma, en la niña jugaba con su triceratops, Rin se unió a ella en el improvisado juego.

Una vez que estubo instalada y completamente inmersa jugando Honoka les contó cómo es que llegó Yume a su casa.

—Así que por eso estás faltando.— suspiró Eli. — Y ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? ¡No sabes lo preocupadas que estábamos!

—Lo siento ¡Lo olvidé!— con las manos juntas a la altura de su pecho, Honoka se inclinó varias veces mientras se disculpaba.

—Esas cosas no se olvidan ¿Qué harás con los días que has faltado? Tienes que recuperar las clases y crear una excusa ¿Avisaste a la escuela que faltarías?

—Umi-chan... Tenía pensado pedirte los apuntes y no te preocupes, le informé de mi situación a la directora el mismo día que llegó. Después de asimilar todo.

—Mamá no me dijo nada sobre eso.— La peli gris dijo en voz baja.

— Hay algo que me ha estado inquietando sobre lo que nos contaste... ¿Cómo fue que concluíste que era tu hermana?— Nico estaba seria, abandonar a un niño era un asunto delicado y a ella, que tenía 3 hermanos pequeños le parecía una total irresponsabilidad y una aberración.

— Ella estaba en mi casa, en mi habitación, en mi cama. Se parece a mí de pequeña y apareció el mismo día que mis padres se fueron. Además aparentemente su edad calza con sus vacaciones esporádicas anuales.

—Suena lógico, y es raro viniendo de ti.— habló la rubia realmente sorprendida.

—¡Qué cruel Eli-chan!

—Honocchi, ¿Antes de encontrarla no te pasó nada raro?

—¿Algo raro? No, yo desperté y... ¡Ah!— gritó Honoka asustando a todas. —encontré una carta sobre mi velador.

—¿Y qué decía la carta?— Inquirió curiosa Hanayo.

Honoka llevó su mano al Interior de su abrigo y sacó un sobre, ese día había estado usando la misma chaqueta. Lo abrió y se lo mostró a sus amigas.

El mensaje las dejó confundidas pero algo hizo clic en la mente de Nozomi. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sonrió enigmáticamente. —Ya veo, ahora todo tiene sentido.— susurró, pero solo eso bastó para obtener la atención de todas e ignorando la advertencia de las cartas habló con suficiencia.—Honoka-chan, esa niña eres tú.

 **Hola! e aquí otro cap, lo tenía listo desde hace bastante pero tenía arreglar algunas partes, mil disculpas por la cacografía.**

 **Contestando a los comentarios; a Guest, la verdad es que no esperaba que alguien lo notara, la cajera sí era la madre de Nico xD. Jared-Vongola me alegra que te divierta la historia gracias por tu comentario :) Night flying gracias por el apoyo, me alegra que te gustara,Biso47 me impresiona que te agrade mi redacción, espero seguir mejorando :). desde ahora habrán algunos** _ **ligeros**_ **cambios... Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

Honoka se consideraba normal, Incluso dentro de Muse no tenía nada especial a parte de su entusiasmo. Lo sabía perfectamente y agradecía haber conocido personas tan maravillosas a las que podía llamar amigas.

Podía ser un poco ingenua a veces pero no era una completa idiota. Por eso lo que le había dicho Nozomi le molestó tanto. Sonó tan convincente y seria que por un segundo creyó lo que dijo. Pero eso era imposible. Incluso ella sabía que los viajes en el tiempo no eran más que fantasía y además pensar que precisamente ella de todas las personas había logrado algo así, parecía incluso más ridículo e improbable.

Eli creyó de inmediato todo lo que la Toujo había dicho. Incluso Umi y Kotori lo creyeron. De Rin podía esperarlo pero no de Umi. Nico y Hanayo habían omitido su opinión y la única que parecía apoyarla era Maki, o eso pensaba en un inicio, hasta que se apartó del resto y hizo una llamada. Cuando regresó ofreció hacer un examen de ADN.

Honoka aceptó a regañadientes argumentando que era un gasto innecesario de dinero y tiempo. Estaba bastante fastidiada ese día y decidieron volver a sus respectivos hogares porque el clima se nubló y amenazaba con llover.

En otro minuto habría aceptado esa teoría. Pero teniendo tantos otros indicios claramente más razonables no podía evitar pensar que tenía la razón.

Cuando llegó a casa Yukiho estaba estudiando algo. Tenía un libro grueso y algo deteriorado en sus manos. La saludó dejando a la niña en el suelo para luego encargarsela mientras ella se iba a preparar la cena.

Una vez estuvo todo listo, las llamó. A Yume le había calentado leche y hecho un sándwich.

—Onee-chan ¿Estás molesta?— el silencio de la comida se rompió con Yukiho preguntando algo que ya sabía que así era.

—Un poco. No te preocupes, no es por nada importante. Ya se me pasará.— Forzó una sonrisa que a su hermana le pareció más una mueca. Al menos había sido sincera, aunque no dijo el motivo. No iba a forzarla a decir nada, Honoka agradeció internamente por esto y se dispuso a disfrutar de la deliciosa comida sintiendo que su molestia se esfumaba poco a poco.

La castaña se ofreció a lavar los trastes. Mientras Honoka se fué a dar un baño con Yume.

Una vez que terminó de lavar la loza miró por la ventana, estaba despejando. Sonrió para sí. — Parece que está de mejor humor ahora.—

.

.

.

Al día siguiente después de clases llegaron Kotori, Umi y Maki.

—¡Mira Honoka-chan, te traje ropa! Yo misma la diseñé.

—Kotori-chan, te agradecería que no la llamaras así...— Uno de los azules ojos de Honoka contrajo varias veces sin su consentimiento.

La menor parecía realmente fascinada con el regalo. Sus ojos brillaban y se aferraba con fuerza a su nueva adquisición.

— Eli, Nozomi y Nico-chan no podrán venir. Tienen que dar la prueba de admisión a la universidad.— Dijo Maki.

—Realmente se están esforzando. Creo que les irá bien, Tienes que aprender de ellas Honoka ¡Necesitas estudiar más!

—Umi-chan, aún falta un año para eso...

—¿Y qué mejor que empezar a preparase ahora? Yo te ayudaré, no te preocupes.—La interrumpió la arquera motivada. Honoka se sentía cansada ese día. No tenía ganas de hacer nada por el momento y mucho menos de seguir discutiendo en algo en lo que no tenía razón.

—¿Podrían Jugar con Pa... Con Yume-chan? Tengo un poco de sueño. Se los agradecería mucho.

—Si, ve. Nosotras nos encargamos.— La pelirroja se veía preocupada, nunca la había visto tan decaída.

—Están en su casa, si tienen hambre pueden comer lo que haya o preparar algo... No sé. El control de la tv está sobre la mesa y hay algunos mangas en esa repisa por si se aburren.— apuntó una esquina con libros, la acción le provocó una mueca involuntaria. Y aunque habló en plural, en realidad quería que Maki escuchara, ya que no iba tan seguido a su casa como sus amigas de la infancia quienes se sentian como si fuese la suya propia. Creyó que así su kohai no se sentiría incómoda.

Caminó pesadamente arrastrando los pies. Subió la escalera y entró a su habitación, no se molestó en cerrar la puerta.

Los brazos le dolían tanto que apenas podía levantarlos. Al llegar cerca de la cama se recostó con cuidado de no presionarlos demasiado, también evitaba los movimientos bruscos.

Nunca había estado tan agradecida de estar en silencio. Su cama se sentía demasiado cómoda cerró los ojos y respiró sintiéndose tranquila. Se quedó dormida poco después.

.

.

.

—¿Estará bien? Se veía agotada.— dijo Umi con preocupación.

—Perece que aún no se acostumbra al cambio de ritmo.— le respondio la pianista, mirando a Kotori y a la copia de Honoka que se estaba probando una las prendas que le habían traído.

—¿Cómo habrá llegado hasta acá? Ya sabes... A esta época.

—¿En serio piensas que es Honoka? ¡No lo entiendo! Solo porque se parecen no qui-

—Es Honoka. Lo sé. La conozco desde los siete años. Incluso tiene los mismos gustos ¿No crees que son demasiadas coincidencias? Además sé que en el fondo tu también lo crees.

—E-eso no es cierto.— Y aunque lo negó. Maki apartó la mirada con vergüenza al sentirse descubierta.

—¿Entonces por qué lo del examen?

Esta vez la Nishikino se quedó en silencio. Realmente no sabía qué pensar. Su lado racional le decía que era imposible. Pero una pequeña parte de ella pensaba que sí era Honoka, y que sería interesante de ser así.

Con un suspiro derrotado caminó al mueble con mangas dando por terminada la conversación. Mientras elegía, en el lado opuesto vio un libro plastificado que llamó su atención.

Cuando lo sacó supo de inmediato que era un álbum al ver la portada.

Su curiosidad le ganó abriéndolo en una página al azar vió una foto donde aparecían todas las chicas, incluyéndose. Seguramente la había tomado alguna de las tantas amigas de su hiperactiva ex-líder. Todas estaban inmersas en sus propios asuntos, solo Nico estaba posando. Era una foto bastante espontánea.

Mientras Maki ojeaba una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Ver las fotos le traía recuerdos de cuando participaron del Love live.

También habían fotos de Honoka, Umi y Kotori. Se veían como de unos diez años. Se sorprendió al ver en una a Honoka con las ropas de protección distintivas de Kendo. En otra aparecía Umi y ella de frente con sus espadas listas para lo que parecía un combate.

Mientras Maki seguía viendo las fotos se escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta. Umi que había encontrado diversión en un canal cultural en la televisión, se puso de pie para abrir.

Rin y Hanayo entraron. Mientras la amante del arroz murmuraba alguna disculpa de cortesía antes de entrar, Rin fue rapidamente donde estaban Kotori y Yume.

—¡Hola Kotori-chan, Honochibi-chan! ¿Y Honoka-chan nya?— Preguntó con su energía característica.

—Fue a descansar. ¿Quieres jugar con nosotras, Rin-chan?

—¡Claro nya!

Se pasaron la tarde entre juego y juego. El ambiente era ruidoso y aún así Honoka no daba señales de despertar. Yukiho llegó más tarde de lo usual, una vez que entró a su casa se sorprendió de ver a las chicas allí. Las saludó para luego ir a revisar el montón de libros que había traído a consigo.

—¿No creen que Honoka-chan ha dormido demasiado nya?

—Tienen razón, y no ha bajado a comer... Podría darle un poco de mi arroz.

—Hanayo, hablas como si fuese una glotona.— suspiró Umi.

—¿No lo es?— preguntó Maki con una sonrisa irónica.

—No. Bueno sí... Un poco.— se rindió.

—Voy despertarla— Y sin esperar mucho Kotori dejó a la niña con Rin y subió a la habitación de su amiga.

La puerta estaba abierta y el ambiente estaba frío. Las cortinas cerradas y la poca cantidad lumínica hacían del acogedor lugar que recordaba un sitio perturbador.

—¿Honoka-chan?— intentó despertarla desde el marco de la puerta donde aún podía ver luz. Sabía que era tonto asustarse por algo así pero no podía evitarlo, la llamó un par de veces desde donde estaba con la esperanza de despertarla desde allí, pero no recibió respuesta.

Dudando de si llamar a alguien o simplemente entrar, recordó, en un momento de lucidez, que existía el interruptor de la luz eléctrica. Tanteó un poco la pared buscándolo y sintió como si le volviese el alma al cuerpo cuando lo encontró. Una vez encendido entrecerró los ojos para acostumbrarse un poco al repentino destello, tal vez solo eran ideas suyas pero la sintió más brillante de lo que estaba en el primer piso.

Caminó a paso seguro hasta la cama y la movió un poco —Honoka-chan despierta, es hora de cenar.— No hubo respuesta otra vez, ahora con más fuerza que la vez anterior agitó su hombro.

Honoka soltó un quejido por la acción. No quería comer ni hablar. No tenía ganas ni de moverse y la insistencia de Kotori la estaba molestando.

—No quiero nada. Por favor déjame en paz y apaga la luz.— La voz le salió rasposa y sonó más cortante que lo que deseó, pero lo había decidido. De allí no se movería. Para sustentar su decisión volteó su cuerpo con dificultad al lado contrario de donde estaba la peligris, dandole la espalda.

La cara de Kotori era un puzle. Uno indescifrable. Ella no estaba segura de por qué esa acción de su amiga la había molestado tanto. Se veía enferma, podía entender eso y también podía entender esa actitud hasta cierto punto. Pero no la aceptaba. Había subido hasta allí por ella, nadie se lo pidió pero aún así creía que le estaba haciendo un favor y que como siempre sería agradecido por la de ojos azules con una sonrisa. Más no fue así... Y no sabía si el motivo de su enfado fue por qué Honoka traicionó sus expectativas y actuó de una forma que no pudo predecir o si fue porque en realidad en su estado febril, la joven recostada había sido auténticamente ella.

Todos sabían lo simple que era Honoka. Y Kotori estaba orgullosa de saber y entender cada una de sus expresiones. Pero eso que pasó no le gustó para nada.

—¡Vamos! Te sentirás mejor después de comer algo.— insistió — No seas caprichosa, las demás te están esperando.— Cada palabra que salía de su boca era una tortura para su compañera, que sentía como si su cabeza martilleara.

Honoka agarró una de sus almohadas y se la puso sobre la cabeza en un intento de sofocar el dolor y de paso el ruido. Kotori había pasado de su ligera molestia anterior a una preocupación opresiva. Ella como su amiga de la infancia la obligaría a comer, su salud lo necesitaba. Ya se lo agradecería después.

Agarró fuertemente uno de los brazos de la oji azul y lo tiró. Recibiendo un grito de dolor por parte de esta.—Lo siento Honoka-chan, pero es por tu bien.

Una vez que la chica se incorporó en su sitio la instó a bajar. Honoka accedió queriendo terminar todo de una vez para volver a acostarse. Una leve ola de ira golpeó cada una de sus fibras, quería que alguien por una vez la escuchara sin objetarle. Dió unos pasos y sintió como la fuerza de sus pies se iba. Se puso rígida en un intento de mantener su estabilidad en el piso pero no sirvió de nada, no sentía las piernas. Inevitablemente cayó al suelo, por instinto llevó sus manos a la nuca para proteger su cabeza.

Y aunque no hubo daños en la parte protegida, si lo hubo en su espalda. Le dolió tanto que no pudo evitar el alarido que salió de sus labios.

Kotori entró en pánico por lo que acababa de presenciar. Y se hincó a su lado.

—¡¿Honoka-chan, estás bien?!— el grito sumado a la pregunta innecesaria provocaron el rencor de la afectada ¿Qué sí estaba bien? ¡Claro, ella solo gritó por la impresión de ir cayendo! No pasaba nada. Esa sensación de dolor era totalmente psicológica.

Honoka no contestó nada sabiendo que sus palabras la traicionarian y diría alguna pesadez de la que se arrepentiría en los siguientes cinco minutos. Le dió una sonrisa que pretendía despreocuparla para luego ponerse de pie.

O eso intentó.

Pero sus piernas aún seguían dormidas. No sentía nada. Comenzó a desesperarse después de unos minutos sin lograr moverlas. Las golpeó con insistencia pero ni siquiera un cosquilleo sentía. Kotori había bajado corriendo por ayuda.

La sensación de temor al no poder mover una parte de sí no tenía comparación. Todas las veces que bromeó diciendo que le gustaría usar una silla de ruedas porque _parecían cómodas_ pasaron por su memoria. Y se repudió. La vergüenza que le golpeó era comparable solo con la angustia que sentía.

"Me lo merezco por desgraciada... Y este maldito dolor de cabeza ¿Es esto karma?"

Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse producto del miedo. Un sollozo escapó de su garganta y comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

—¡Honoka!— Un grito la sacó de su preocupación. Umi y Maki se acercaron rápidamente para levantárla del suelo.

—Umi-chan...— comenzó a gimotear. —Y- yo ¿Me quedaré invalida?

—...No.— Umi no tenía la forma de saber eso, para empezar ni siquiera sabía la situación...Por lo que podía suponer se le habían entumecido las piernas. No era doctora ni mucho menos, pero no sé atrevía a darle una respuesta desalentadora. Qué se le hubiesen dormido no quería decir que no pudiera moverlas de nuevo. Honoka siempre exageraba; estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones, pero no por eso menos preocupada.

Una vez que la sentaron en la cama Maki estiró las extremidades dormidas de su amiga, después afirmó la planta de sus pies y comenzó a moverlos.

—¿Sientes algo?—Ante la pregunta Honoka negó con la cabeza. La pelirroja miró el reloj en su mano. —Esperemos unos minutos, si no pasa nada dentro de cinco, llamaré a casa para llevarte al hospital.

Después la sentencia agarró la mano de Honoka para luego presionar sobre su muñeca con dos dedos. —Tu pulso está un poco acelerado, trata de respirar pausadamente. Puede ser tú sistema nervioso.

La Kousaka hizo lo que le dijo y la sensación de temor que tenía iba desapareciendo gradualmente.

—Gracias Maki-chan. Me siento más tranquila.— dijo después de unos minutos, su voz sonó genuinamente aliviada.

—De nada, es algo básico no tienes porqué agradecerme.— Dijo con orgullo en su voz sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

—De verdad. No seas modesta, me has cal... ¡Ahrg!

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Honoka?— Ese grito repentino preocupó a su amiga de la infancia.

—¡T-tengo una horrible s-sensación de hormigueo!— las palabras se salían torpes por el tortuoso sentir — ¿No se supone que el entumecimiento viene después del cosquilleo ese?

—Lo bueno es que sientes algo ¿No? Deja de quejarte.

—Maki tiene razón, Honoka.

—Bien —La pelinaranja infló una de sus mejillas — Eso quizá fue una señal para no levantarme. Gracias por tráeme de vuelta a la cama, pueden irse.

Se acomodó de nueva cuenta en la cómoda cama sin importar que el par siguiera ahí. ¿Pereza? Podría ser, sumado a su malestar general su decisión estaba tomada.

Kotori no había subido a verla de nuevo; ya sea por el hecho de tener demasiadas personas en un espacio reducido o por la repentina culpa de ver a una de sus mejores amigas en ese estado.

Estaba consciente de que era un poco responsable de eso, no debió insistir tanto, pero solo quería cuidar de ella. Ahora no se atrevía a enfrentarla, aunque fuera improbable no quería que ella la culpase del incidente.

 **Hola otra vez its me xd he aquí otro capitulo. no sé cuando vaya a subir el siguiente porque dentro de una semana me harán una cirugía en el ojo. No es nada grave pero estaré como pirata por el parche xc Jaret-Vongola, gracias por el concejo, espero mejorar en eso, realmente no lo había notado. un saludo grande a todos, nos leemos.**


	6. Chapter 6

Honoka abrió sus párpados con pesadez, se sentía mucho mejor que el día anterior pero seguía desganada. Miró el cielo de su habitación y vio la prolija pintura blanca opacada por una que otra manchita -quizá sangre.- Por su espina dorsal corrió un escalofrío al ponerse a imaginar qué eran esas marcas en el techo. Movió su rostro a un costado y vio a la pequeña usurpadora dormir cómodamente, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta su cama. El sueño que sentía desapareció de golpe e incorporándose en donde estaba miró el reloj sobre la mesa.

"Son las siete y media... ¿Me la pasé toda la tarde y la noche durmiendo? ¡Wow esto es un récord! ¡Soy sorprendente! quizá deba participar en un concurso de flojera o algo así, ¡no perderé!... Tengo ganas de dormir de nuevo"

Bostezó y luego se restregó un poco los ojos para que no se cerraran otra vez. Hoy sería el último día que tenía para buscar a alguien que cuidara a la niña.

"Prioridad, Honoka, prioridad."

Volteó su rostro y la escudriñó con recelo, tenía varios sentimientos encontrados al verla. El primero era una rara tranquilidad, probablemente porque estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente. La otra, menos sana era una justificada envidia. Le daba igual que sus argumentos fueran una total basura, para ella tenían peso.

Esa niña, sea familia o no, había llegado para tomar su lugar. A la mayoría de sus amigas parecía no importarle nada su real parentesco con ella, y sin pruebas habían dicho irresponsablemente que era ella de otro plano temporal, absurdo.

Sí solo fuera eso no sería tan terrible, lo que más le molestaba de toda la situación era que; no solo habían utilizado SU nombre para referirse a la infante, si no que también le estaban enseñando cosas que a ellas les parecía que a la pequeña siendo Honoka necesitaría en el futuro para no acabar como ella. Creyeron ser sutiles al respecto, pero ella lo había notado, aunque hubiera preferido no haberlo hecho nunca; decir que estaban "jugando" no era más que un eufemismo bien disimulado, su casa no era demasiado grande y ellas no lo suficientemente discretas. El día anterior aunque estuvo durmiendo despertaba intermitentemente y oía una que otra cosa que preferiría olvidar... ¿Qué podía concluir de eso que oyó? De las integrantes presentes ninguna parecía estar conforme con ella siendo como era. Más que molesta se sentía dolida, sabía que no tenía muchos puntos fuertes pero pensaba que al menos la aceptaban por como es... Debió haberlo esperado, ni ella misma estaba satisfecha consigo y para ser sincera tampoco hacía nada por cambiar la situación.

Una amarga sonrisa adornó su rostro y decidió seguir haciendo lo que siempre había hecho en situaciones así, ignorar todo y ser positiva.

"No está mal que quieran enseñarle... Lo hacen por su bien, espero que al menos ella sea una mejor persona de lo que soy yo."

Se levantó dándose ánimos, abrió las cortinas dejando libre pasó al brillante sol. Antes de comenzar con su misión del día, tenían que desayunar.

—Yukiho ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?— Después de tomar un sorbo del contenido de su baso inició una conversación para ver si su hermana podía cuidar a la menor

— mmm... ¿Por qué?— La castaña se veía nerviosa y evitó mirar a su Honoka a los ojos.— Tengo que estudiar, para ¡Historia! Sí, y... ¿Me necesitas para algo?

—No, olvídalo... Solo mantente pendiente del teléfono. —Contestó Honoka levemente desilusionada antes de terminarse lo que quedaba de te de un trago. Yukiho le pareció demasiado alterada como para endilgarle una responsabilidad así, últimamente parecía que estudiaba demasiado ¿habría algo que quisiera ser cuando acabara la escuela? si así fuera de verdad lo deseaba y mucho, aun faltaba bastante tiempo para que terminara la secundaria y ahora solo la veía leyendo quien sabe qué cosas. La pelinaranja se puso a pensar el alguien de confianza con quien dejar a Yume.

"Nico-chan ya tiene a tres hermanos a quien cuidar, además debe tener la mente en otras cosas... Entonces Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan probablemente estén en una situación parecida. Descartadas.

Maki-chan ¿podrá tratar con ella? sinceramente no puedo imaginarla lidiando con la inquieta de Pan... Ni con ningún otro niño ¡Rin-chan es buena con ellos! ¡la llamaré!"

Honoka se levantó de la mesa rápidamente para ir en busca de su celular, sin notar el disgusto de la castaña por esto. una vez que encontró el olvidado aparato notó la cantidad de llamadas perdidas y mensajes sin contestar en sus registros. no le quedaba mucho de batería pero era lo suficiente como para una llamada corta.

Buscó su número en la agenda y con expectante alegría pulsó la tecla de llamado su sonrisa se amplió a un más cuando comenzó a marcar, esperó.

...Y siguió esperando, solo para escuchar a la grabadora personalizada diciendo "Ahora no puedo contestar, ¡Intente en otro momento nya!" a pesar del tono alegre de la grabación a Honoka en su situación sentía la voz casi irónica, no tenía mucho tiempo que perder, iba a intentarlo de nuevo pero el celular se apagó.

—Excelente — masculló con el ceño fruncido, miró la hora en el reloj que estaba en la pared y palideció ¿Por qué no avanzaba así el tiempo cuando estaba en clases?

Tomó las llaves y a Yume para luego salir apresuradamente sin darle tiempo ésta de llevar algún tipo de entretenimiento consigo. una vez llegó frente la amplia entrada de la casa tradicional Sonoda fue recibida con gusto por la madre de Umi.

—Iré por ella, por favor espera aquí.— Le sonrió amablemente a Honoka mientras miraba discretamente a su pequeña acompañante, no estaba en sus modales preguntar, incluso si hubiera la suficiente confianza como para hacerlo, ella era incluso más recatada que su hija. Sé enteraría de alguna forma u otra más adelante, no había necesidad de apresurar nada.

—No se moleste, si quiere puedo ir yo misma.

—No es ninguna molestia, hace tiempo que no venías a jugar con Umi... esa chica es demasiado seria ¿sabes? y se veía bastante preocupada a comienzos de la semana pero por más que insistí no me dijo nada—Honoka se sintió terriblemente mal por esto, no había preguntado a sus amigas si les había pasado algo mientras no estuvo, era una egoísta. — Pero creo que lo ha solucionado, no te preocupes.

—Creo que debería ir yo después de todo.

La matriarca Sonoda notó que la joven tenía algún asunto con su hija y dejó de insistir.

Honoka caminó al dojo lentamente debatiéndose en como siquiera habría de pedir un favor después de lo ingrata que había sido. Llevaba de la mano a Yume quien veía con curiosidad y asombro la elegancia que emitía todo el lugar.

Una vez que llegaron frente a la puerta corrediza la joven respiró profundamente para luego abrir con timidez, todo el valor que sentió minutos atrás se evaporaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Umi que antes movía hábilmente su shinai detuvo su accionar al escuchar un sonido a su izquierda.

—Permiso.

Antes de que dijera algo la suave voz de la pelinaranja le sorprendió aun más que su visita. La Sonoda dejó su espada de madera a un lado y se acercó con cautela.

—¿Honoka?

"Creo que no debí venir."

Umi supo que algo andaba mal cuando no respondió a su llamado. Tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y la alegría que la caracterizaba brillaba por su ausencia. Yume se soltó de su mano y corrió en dirección al extraño palo que había captado su atención.

La Kousaka se quedó en silencio. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había quedado sin algo que decir, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de mirarla a la cara, no tenía el derecho. Tenía miedo y nervios. Miedo de que por fin se hubiera cansado de ella.

—¡Hey! ¿sucede algo?

La preocupada voz de la chica la sacó de sus pensamientos, levantó la vista por primera vez desde que llegó, pero no había rastro de rabia o decepción en las facciones de su amiga. Esperó algunas palabras de reproche pero tampoco las hubo.

Todo lo que podía ver era preocupación y eso la confundía.

Ella nunca había sido asertiva para identificar las emociones de los demás, ejemplo de esto era cuando Kotori estuvo a punto de irse y aunque su amiga estuvo decaída no lo notó. Nunca notaba nada. Después de eso había intentado con todas sus fuerzas mejorar en ese aspecto. Pero había fallado miserablemente, ¿Por qué Umi-chan se ve preocupada? ¿no debería estar molesta?

—¿Te sientes mal otra vez? Puedo acompañarte al hospital.

—¿Por qué...?— "¿... Te preocupas por una ingrata como yo?" No pudo decir lo que pensaba, sería como tentar su suerte y era lo suficientemente egoísta como para no querer alejarse de ninguna de sus amigas, mucho menos de Umi con quién había compartido su infancia. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza asustando a la Sonoda en el proceso.—No pasa nada, tengo un poco de estrés.— dijo obligándose a sonreír. No sabía cómo preguntarle si estaba bien o no después de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, se sentiría poco natural así que no tocó el tema, buscaría una forma de compensarlo en el futuro.

—Si tú lo dices... — Umi no parecía convencida pero lo dejó pasar. —¿Qué te trae por aquí? Digo, no es que me moleste que vengas pero...

—No, no, te entiendo.— Honoka interrumpió su explicación.—La verdad es que te quería pedir que cuidaras a Yume mientras voy a buscar alguna guardería o a alguien. Pero entenderé si no puedes, te veías muy ocupada.

—Claro que puedo, será divertido le voy a enseñar Kendo ¡Será como en los viejos tiempos!—Dijo Umi con ánimo mientras advertía en interés de la niña por la espada de madera.

—¿Ah?

—Ya sabes esa niña es...

Y no pudo seguir escuchando, Honoka llevó una mano a su cabeza tratando de detener la repentina punzada, evitando hacer un escándalo mordió su mejilla para acallar un gemido de dolor, comenzó a respirar pausadamente como le había indicado Maki, quizá tenía alguna crisis de pánico o algo. —Y-yo me voy, gracias por cuidarla Umi-chan.— Dijo de forma entrecortada para salir de allí lo más rápido que pudo, antes de que su malestar se notara.

—¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?— el signo de interrogación estaba escrito en toda la cara de Umi, todo aconteció tan rápido que no acabó por procesar nada.

Volvió su atención a la pequeña pelinaranja que intentaba levantar el pesado sable de bambú, y aunque no lograba mucho no daba señales de darse por vencida. Sintiéndose orgullosa, Umi caminó en su dirección para enseñarle lo básico; las posturas.

 **Tal vez no les parezca importante pero por algún motivo la nota no se incluyó en el capitulo. estuve una semana con un parche genialoso el ojo xd pero no había podido publicar nada porque tenía muchas tareas. Gracias a todos por el apoyo, realmente me animaron, quizá el capitulo estuvo algo soso pero es importante para lo que pase más adelante. mil disculpas las faltas ortográficas, saludos!**


End file.
